1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in arrowheads and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a hunting broadhead arrow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a bow and arrow in lieu of a rifle, shotgun, or the like, in the hunting of game has become increasingly popular in recent years. Many of the game hunters practising bow and arrow hunting have found the use of a broadhead-type arrow achieves more efficient results, particularly in the hunting of relatively large game. The usual presently available broadhead-type arrow has certain disadvantages in that the speed, distance accuracy of the flight of the arrow shaft through the air is frequently adversely affected by the structural configuration of the arrowhead. In addition, there are certain legal requirements setting forth the conditions under which the use and structure of the broadhead-type arrows must comply. Many attempts have been made to solve the problems encountered with the use of the broadhead-type arrow, such as shown in the Chandler U.S. Pat. No. 2,289,284, issued July 7, 1942, and entitled "Interchangeable Arrowhead;" Recker U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,643, issued July 10, 1956, and entitled "Fishing Arrow; Grissinger U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,873, issued May 24, 1960, and entitled "Hunting Head for an Arrow or the Like;" Richter U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,758, issued June 14, 1960, and entitled "Arrowhead;" Yurchich U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,305, issued Dec. 26, 1961, and entitled "Arrowhead for Bow Fishing;" Swails U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,396, issued May 29, 1962, and entitled "Retractable Arrow;" McKinzie U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,383, issued June 23, 1964, and entitled "Dual Purpose Arrow Head;" Lint U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,313, issued Feb. 2, 1965, and entitled "Hunting Arrowhead with Retractable Barbe;" and the Hendricks U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,835, issued Aug. 24, 1971, and entitled "Spear Head with Swingable Barb." In addition, a broadhead-type arrow is sold under the trademark "Viper" by Tink's Safariland Hunting Corporation, in Mclean, Va.
The McKinzie U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,383 relates to a dual purpose arrowhead wherein the blades may be retracted when the arrow is to be used in practice and may be extended when the arrow is to be used in actual hunting operations. This structure, however, does not overcome the problems inherent with the usual broadhead-type arrow as hereinbefore set forth.